Deadpool's light
by Loxcomm
Summary: i give credit to everyone that made Deadpool and dying light
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loxarmy I really don't know why but I'm in the mood for a deadpool fan fic -shrugs- and there isn't a lot of them so eh why not LOXCOMM OUT wait sorry it's a dying light cross over every one wants blood and guts**

 **Deadpool Pov:**

"Hey is this thing on. I'm only here for some tacos I was promised tacos" Said Deadpool searching for the tacos. "I am the all mystical voic…" Said a weird voice. "Wait you mean the narrator right!?" Said Deadpool still looking around for the tacos. "Let me finish now where was I oh yes voice and I'm also the narrator and I'm here to BRING THE TACOS" Said the narrator as taco's started to rain. Deadpool laughs and dances in the rain. "Tacos wait I now there is a catch" said Deadpool looking in the sky. "How you now well ok welcome to dying light" Said the narrator dropping a metal wall with zombies outside. "DID SANTA FINALLY GET MY CHRISTMAS LIST" Deadpool screamed with excitement holding out a rocket launcher.

 **Sorry short one testing out leave good messages and this will go up and running weekly maybe daily have a great day LOXARMYYYYY**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey loxarmy it's Loxcomm and yes this will be a short one again I have one fan. This is a dying light and Deadpool duh also my one fan please tell your friends and post tons of reviews it makes me feel good also there will be cursing in the late future just a warning I'm to lazy to right now to curse so I might just censor them.

Deadpools POV:

"Magic voice my suits full of blood" I said covered in decaying organs. "So you're used to it" said narrator.

Crain POV:

I heard a huge explosion and saw a ship might be our ticket out of this hell hole. As I bolted to the crashed site I lost my energy and saw a guy talking to himself. "NARRATOR SHUT UP" screamed the idiot in the red suit. "I HEARD THAT" he continued. As a zombie bit the man he just laughed and said "that tickles". As I shot the zombies face and it exploded. "Be careful damn your bit let me see I'm gonna have to put antizin on quick" I said grabbing pills out of a satchel. As I checked his back for the bite nothing was there. "Hey you got tacos" said the man in red. "Oh I like that name can I keep it… The man in red" he continued boldly. "Who are you talking to" I said confused looking for someone.

Sorry this is short I'm to lazy to add more hehehe LOX OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lox is back this one will be a long one me swear now it's roughly gonna be about Deadpool killing stuff and crane helping but yes the dynamic duo will start killing. NOW TO THE DEATHHHHHHHHH!_**

 **Deadpool's POV:**

"What you mean that guy can't hear you narrator" I said pondering over the Idea. "He is not crazy like you" said the handsome awesome narrator. "Stop flattering yourself" I said. "Seriously um… Sir I have meet crazies but no one beats you" said crane trying to study Deadpool. As Deadpool grabbed a katana and cut a zombie Until the zombies limbs were severed. As Crane grabbed his Walkie Talkie he proceeded to say "Brecken I found a strange man should I take him to the tower". "Sure just remember bring him before night" said the voice in the Walkie Talkie. "Oh what's night a fiesta are there gonna be tacos" I screamed. "What no how do you not know what happens at night how long have you been here" said crane. "About two hours" said Deadpool looking at the ship. As the two of them walked to the tower confused hungry and tired they made it into the tower. "I'm hungry and where is the fiesta" I sighed. "FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NO PARTY" Screamed crane so loud everyone in the tower heard. And they both walked into the elevator.

 **Crane's pov**

"Man is he annoying he wouldn't shut up" I said. As I shoved him to Brecken he just keep going on about a fiesta.

 ** _Guys I'm gonna continue from here I am to tired to write so please read on comment for this to keep going_**


	4. Oc

_**HEY GUYS THIS ISNT A THINGS ITS JUST OCCCCC IM ADDING OCS TELL ME THE ONE YOU WANT I WILL DO A COOL FIRST TEN TO COMMENT GET TO BE IN we**_

 _ **Your oc but still also if anyone likes to see me make another tell me how often and when**_


	5. Mad

**_Hello it's Loxcomm and I'm done ok no reviews this story won't continue without reviews so if I don't get reviews I won't continue this story now to the story_**

 **Deadpool's POV:**

"Hmm man this Loxcomm guy is right yea I can see it" said Deadpool eating a taco. Both crane and Brecken looks at him. "Loxcomm" they both questioned him.

 ** _Yea I will continue next time if you comment about this episode_**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Fine you when loxarmy I will continue but when you comment it makes me feel as if I made someone laugh and that accomplishes my day ok you win don't comment just Me feel bad ;.;**_

 **Deadpool POV:**

 _"Guys your making him cry" said Deadpool. Crain looks at Deadpool and looks at him strangely. "What you mean I'm not crying" said Crain still looking the man's bite. "Stop that tickles" Deadpool said looking at a zombie somehow sneaking in. Deadpool shoots it and says "bam". Crain looks at the falling zombie. "How what who are you" Crain said confused. "Oh you never heard of me" said Deadpool sad "I'm Deadpool". "Dead who" said Brecken said. Deadpool jumps out the window as it turns night. "IS THIS THE FIESTA" screamed Deadpool looking for the party. Then a volatile saw him and screeched. The volatile charged Deadpool but Deadpool sliced it's arm off with his katana. "Now bad boys get coals in stallings from Satan but SaintPool gives them chopped up limbs" Deadpool said having a pope hat on. Deadpool proceeded to chop off the rest of the zombie's limbs leaving the head. Deadpool pulled out a marker and drew a smiley face. "If you're happy I'm happy" said Deadpool chuckling at his own jokes._

 ** _I think this will be it please comment to lighten me up_**


End file.
